Seasons of Love
by yojessie
Summary: Una historia de amor, entre Ron y Herms y Harry y Ginny.. no estoy muy segura de como va a salir, pero espero que les guste. agradesco reviews..
1. Compromiso?

Abrió un ojo, luego el otro, la luz y una brisa calida entraban por la ventana agitando suavemente las cortinas blancas. De pronto se dio cuenta que estaba desnuda y que unos brazos la rodeaban suavemente por la cintura desde atrás. Sintió su respiración, pausada. Se dio vuelta suavemente y sonrió al ver a Ron, dormido, en su cama. Las memorias de la noche anterior volvieron a su mente y sintió que su corazón palpitaba mas fuerte al sentir la desnudez del chico que dormía a su lado.

Lenta y suavemente intento levantarse, pero una presión le impedía moverse. Lo intento de vuelta, y nuevamente los brazos del chico se ajustaron alrededor de su cintura.

Ron murmuro suavemente, parecía casi un ronroneo, y Hermione divertida, lo callo con un beso. El chico abrió sus grandes ojos azules para encontrarse con la mirada intensa de su novia. Sonrió dulcemente, la atrajo hacia el, logrando que sus cuerpos encajaran perfectamente y comenzó a peinarle el pelo con los dedos, suavemente, hasta que ella volvió a quedar dormida en sus brazos.

El muchacho recordó las épocas de colegio, cuando ella llevaba el pelo enmarañado y desprolijo, no como ahora que le caía suavemente sobre los hombros formando unos rizos envidiables. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde ese primer año que la conoció, como una sabelotodo y desde ese momento en que su corazón comenzó a latir por ella. Miro por la ventana, soñoliento, y vio como las olas del mar se deslizaban por la arena blanca mientras que niños corrían de acá para allá jugando y mojándose. Vio a Harry y a Ginny, sentados en la playa, besándose tiernamente mientras que los pequeños los burlaban por detrás. Suspiro complacido, al fin esos dos habían admitido su amor, o mas bien Harry, porque su hermana siempre lo había amado. Aunque claro, después de la muerte de Dumbeldore y la persecución y muerte de Voldemort, había sido difícil retornar a la vida corriente.

Miro al paraíso que lo rodeaba, la mujer que amaba en sus brazos, su hermana y mejor amigo juntos al fin, en una playa fantástica, con un cielo azul despejado, su casa sobre el mar, el mundo de los magos al fin en paz. Tal vez ya era momento para pensar en su propia vida un poco. Hace tiempo que Harry le había dicho que ya seria un buen momento para formalizarse con Hermione, el sabia que ella aceptaría, se amaban y lo sabían. Pero tendría que hacerlo un momento inolvidable para la chica, tal vez en un restaurante, pero no, era demasiado común, quería algo original, algo con lo que ella se sintiera identificada. Se rió imaginándose proponiéndole casamiento a Hermione en una biblioteca, pero no, algo se le ocurriría. Pero mientras tanto la iba a llevar de viaje como le había prometido, tal vez, proponerle casamiento en el caribe seria una buena idea. Pero en fin, tenia tiempo todavía.


	2. Solo un roce

Casi media hora mas tarde, Ginny y Harry se dirigían hacia la casa, tomados tiernamente de la mano, como si fueran timidos jovenes. Sin embargo, ese simple contacto le despertó algo a Harry. Era ese sentimiento que tambien sentía cuando la tenia a Ginny desnuda en sus brazos, ese calor que empezaba en su estomago y terminaba en cada extremidad de su cuerpo. Cuando llegaron a la puerta Ginny estaba por abrirla, cuando Harry la tomo por la cintura, dio vuelta y beso apasionadamente, encerrándola entre su cuerpo y la puerta. Sin aliento y sorprendida Ginny se hecho un poco para atrás, pero la necesidad que veía en los ojos de su amor le hizo rápidamente devolver el beso, mas apasionado que el anterior. Algunos niños que los habían estado siguiendo a escondidas empezaron a gritar y a burlarlos, haciendo como si ellos tambien besaban desesperadamente a una persona imaginaria. Ambos rieron al ver esto, ya que le tenian mucho cariño a esos chicos.

Harry se acerco a una pequeña que reía, aunque estaba extrañamente confundida por la escena. La levanto en sus brazos mientras esta preguntaba:

-¿Qué estaban haciendo ary? – Harry rió a causa de la pregunta de la niña, tan llena de inocencia.

-Demostrándonos cuanto nos queremos- respondió con un tono de ternura mirando a Ginny para ver cual era su reacción. Esta sonrió ampliamente y rió cuando la niña volvió a preguntar,

-Pero mi mami, cuando dice que me quiere, no me hace ESO..

Lo dijo con tanta duda y cierto rastro de asco en su cara que todos los que estaban escuchando en ese momento se echaron a reír

-aii que tonta eres Marie, ellos son novios, por eso se besan- dijo el hermano de la niña que era bastante mayor que la pequeña.

-Ahhhh y porque no me dijeron eso antes? – dijo con simpleza

Durante todo este tiempo Ginny estuvo mirando a Harry y la ternura con la que este trataba a la pequeña. Miro a su anillo de compromiso, y pensó en que rápido que había pasado tanto. En poco tiempo se habían admitido su amor y comprometido. No porque quisieran hacer las cosas muy rápido, pero porque en realidad se habían amado hace mucho tiempo, y ambos sabían que querían pasar el resto de sus vidas con el otro. Igualmente que estuvieran comprometidos no quería decir que se irían a casar al mes siguiente, solo era una forma de decir que en el futuro, querían casarse y que estaban completamente entregados al otro.

Sonrió al pensar que buen esposo que seria Harry, y mas que nada, en que excelente padre se convertiría. Tal vez mas que nada por no tener a su padre en su infancia, había aprendido lo importante que eran los padres.

Harry se despidió de los chicos y dijo que tenía que "demostrarle su amor a Ginny" a lo que todos comenzaron a reír y gritar. Se dió vuelta y vio como Ginny lo miraba, jugando con su anillo, pero perdida en sus pensamientos. La miró interrogante, pero no acusante, ella saliendo al fin de sus pensamientos, le sonrió, lo tomo de las manos y dijo dulcemente

- en que estábamos?- a lo que el respondió, - no se, te acuerdas?- con una sonrisa atrevida brotándole de los labios.

Y después de esto entraron rápidamente a la casa y subiendo la escalera apresurados, comenzaron a sacarse la ropa, con tanto deseo por el otro, que parecía como si no hubiesen tenido contacto por meses.


End file.
